


No Better Leader

by Melissy123



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Appearances from the rest of GOT7, Canon Compliant, Gen, Just two dorks being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissy123/pseuds/Melissy123
Summary: Of course Jaebeom has his doubts, but that's why he has the rest of them to reassure him.Set after that Idol Room episode where they have an election for "temporary leader" over their two week promotion period.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	No Better Leader

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've been so entrenched in this fandom and I don't know how it happened. It's like I tripped into a black hole and now I'm watching all the things, reading all the things, writing all the things. I have a solid two years to catch up on at least. Sorry work, sorry study, sorry adult-life, the JJ Project pairing is everything now. 
> 
> Watching Idol Room inspired me, and now we're here. I wasn't going to post it but I guess I am now.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, or any OOC-ness, I typed this out without much thought.

Jaebeom was in a particularly good mood after filming, sitting next to Jinyoung in the van, their arms linked. That in itself was not uncommon, they almost always sat together, it was when they didn't that everyone knew something was wrong. But where Jaebeom would usually be on his phone, responding to messages or emails, listening to music, trying to get a few moments of sleep, he seemed content enough to watch the chaos around them unfold. He didn't seem bothered when Bambam started to get too loud, when Yugyeom soon followed suit. He didn't react when Jackson started to whine, when all complaints started to flow their way. Jaebeom just smiled, his eyes filled with warmth. 

The chaos of their five other members faded to the background as Jinyoung watched him. Was he that happy that they had re-elected him as leader even if it had just been a game? Was he that happy with the responses that had been given? Jinyoung hadn't bothered to try and hide his fondness as Jaebeom had celebrated his victory. 

It had been no act, just pure, unadulterated happiness. 

He wished they saw it more often. 

It was no easy task being leader, let alone being _their_ leader. Chaos aside, they were a group of four different nationalities, four different cultures, four different languages. It had never been easy, even with the family they had all managed to forge together in their little dorm, fighting to break through, fighting for their dreams. Jaebeom navigated all that, as well as management, their schedules, their futures. It weighed heavily on him, and Jinyoung often wondered if there was more he could do, if there was something he could take off of Jaebeom's broad shoulders and carry himself. Jaebeom had never asked to be leader, it had just been given to him. It was the right choice, none of them could ever imagine having anyone else (let alone Bambam) as leader, but he had never asked for it.

Maybe Jaebeom needed to hear that more. 

Maybe he needed to hear how much they cared about him, valued him, appreciated him and everything he did for them on a daily basis. It didn't matter that they all had their individual schedules these days, it didn't matter that Jackson had started his own label in China, Jaebeom was there supporting each and every one of them, always. 

He was the best leader they could ever have hoped for. They tried to show him, they tried to tell him in their own little ways, but perhaps Jaebeom needed it to be crystal clear in front of him. Who was Jinyoung kidding? Of course that was what Jaebeom needed. 

If it made him look like this, then Jinyoung would tell him every day. 

He shifted slightly, moving that little bit closer. Jaebeom's eyes flickered to his, and Jinyoung gave him a smile, linking their hands together and holding on tight. "I like seeing you like this, hyung," he said, his voice quiet. Of course, even if he had spoken louder, no one else would have heard what with all the noise. Bambam was apparently trying to play some game on his phone that had drawn all attention away from the older two. If Mark noticed anything, he stayed quiet. 

"What are you talking about, Jinyoungie?" questioned Jaebeom, his head tilting to the side. It wasn't fair that he looked that adorable, that he somehow managed to go from soft to sexy to cute in the span of about three seconds. 

Jinyoung shook his head, "You know," he said, dryly. "We are in the middle of promotions, you are usually so stressed. But now, right now, you look happy, content." 

"I'm happy as long as I have GOT7 and our fans." 

"You will always have GOT7, no matter what happens, hyung." Jaebeom smiled, lifting their joined hands to press his lips to the back of Jinyoung's briefly. Jinyoung tried to give him a scolding look, but he was sure he failed. The kids were too busy playing to notice and make a fuss, and for that Jinyoung was glad. It had been a long time since that had had this, he missed it. As much as he enjoyed acting, as much as he enjoyed trying new things, he missed it when they weren't GOT7, he missed it when he didn't have Jaebeom by his side. "You know we would never want anyone else as our leader, right?" 

"I know," said Jaebeom, softly. 

"You promise? We might not live together anymore but you know you can call me anytime if-"

"I know, Jinyoung-ah, I know." Their leader moved again, snuggling close into Jinyoung's side, their hands still linked as he rested his head on his shoulder. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to keep me from seeing your face?" He sighed, "You say you know, but if the vote had gone against you, would you have been hurt?" 

"They wouldn't have meant it."

"That's not what I asked." 

"Maybe a little," Jaebeom conceded. He tilted his head up, his eyes shining, his lips spread into a smile. "But they didn't." 

This man, he was the biggest idiot he knew. Jinyoung couldn't decide whether he wanted to hit him for being so stupid, or kiss him for being so endearing. The latter was not a line they had crossed (when sober, at least) and certainly not one he was about to cross in a van with all their other members. 

Jinyoung shoved him lightly, "You are the best leader, Lim Jaebeom and we love you, even Yugyeomie when you don't let him play in the waiting rooms." 

Jaebeom chuckled, "I know." 

Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jackson let out a particularly loud shout, and Jinyoung turned to shoot them all a dark look. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too. The group settled, Jackson putting headphones on, Youngjae turning to look out the window. Yugyeom and Bambam still muttered excitedly amongst themselves, but they could only be controlled so much. Jinyoung settled back in his seat, Jaebeom's head still on his shoulder. 

He let out a breath. 

"Thank you, Jinyoungie," whispered Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, "What for?" 

"For always being by my side, for always putting your faith in me." 

"Hyung..." Jinyoung tried to catch his eyes, tried to get a look at his face, but Jaebeom was unwilling to raise his head again. The older squeezed their hands, briefly, reassuringly. 

"Get some rest," he said, softly. "I'll wake you when we get to your apartment, okay?" 

Despite himself, Jinyoung felt his exhaustion start to settle in, felt his eyes start to droop with the warm body at his side. "Stay at mine tonight, we have an early schedule tomorrow, don't we? Your place is too far away." 

"It's not that far," said Jaebeom, his quiet voice ringing with amusement. They both knew it was not that far, none of them lived that far away from each other. "I'll think about it, go to sleep, Nyoungie." 

Even as Jinyoung felt himself drifting off, even as his eyes finally slid shut and everything went dark, he still felt the shift of movement, the weight on his shoulder disappearing. It didn't disappear for long, only a moment, only long enough for a pair of lips to be pressed to the side of his head. 

"Sleep well, Jinyoung-ah," Jaebeom whispered. "Thank you for believing in me."

This idiot, he thought. 

Jinyoung had always believed in him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
